


Give a Dog a Bone.

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: All's Fair in Lust and War [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Pegging, Rape, Spanking, Threats, Violence, almost dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wakes up to the female farmer, once violated by him, ready to take revenge.</p><p>He isn't ok with that, but his body seems to react regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Dog a Bone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part, of a series of standalone chapters that sort of string together.   
> Prompt: In addition to the non-con with alex can i get a sequel where she gets revenge and pegs him? Also non-con 
> 
> I feel really bad about this continuation, and how I got two more stories out of it other than the first and this one. Some really fucked up stuff happens, viewer discretion advised, folks.

The unfamiliar chink of metal sliding into metal and clasping in place is what he first noticed. The feeling of it, along his wrists, jerks him awake. He pulled up, but found the connection between his hands too close together for him to go back far. Alex slumped forward onto the pillow, and offered a glare back over a tanned bared shoulder.

“Good Morning, Sleepy Head.”

Darkness played shadows and moonlight over her, but he knew who it was, both in form, and in voice. He scowled, then twisted it into a smirk. “What, afraid if you tried something while I was awake you wouldn't succeed?”

She spun the keyring around her pointer finger, then slipped it into the front pocket of a gym bag at the foot of the bed. “Nah, I just thought it might be nice to see you peaceful looking. Before I ruined it.” She leaned over his bare back and played at the sculpting of his shoulders. “I like a good contrast.” the words were a whisper out of thick lips.

He considered fighting back. But he wasn't strong enough to break his bed posts or handcuffs, and he didn't really want to have to explain to Granny how it had happened if he could. Not that George wouldn't supply his own ideas.

Alex somewhat wished he could just break them, and he gave them a tug. Whatever George would say would be better than what this crazy chick had planned.

She smacked his ass over his green shorts. “Naughty boy. You don't want to break things before the games really begin, do you?”

“When I get out of these, I'm going to break you!” He glared over his back at the smirking bitch.

“Well, that's fine, but either way I wouldn't be too loud if I were you. I have my own place, but you? You live with old people. And you wouldn't want them walking in on me fucking you into the bed and make them have a heart attack, would you?” She slapped his ass again. “I kinda like Evelyn, so that'd be a real shame...”

“You shut the fuck up.” But he ground the words out, and slumped into the pillow. He didn't want that. “If you touch them--”

“Me? No, I wouldn't touch a bunch of seniors. I might be crazy, but I'm not bad. You, on the other hand?” Another slap, then she began to peel the shorts down with minimal resistance. “You have this coming. You literally asked for it, just last week. All you had to do was leave me alone, but you just... couldn't resist, I guess. And now look at it. I can't resist either. That's a loop we're in.”

He smirked. “Oh, are you going to slap and tickle me until you admit how much you liked it and I fuck you?”

“Oh, no. I'm going to slap you until I see red handprints against your tanned ass. And might I just say, I am really interested to know how you have a tanned ass too. Do you tan naked, by chance?” 

“I could show you.” He'd known she'd liked it. She could play hard to get all she wanted. She fucking loved it when he'd taken her.

She chuckled. “Look at you, already hard. Guess you could say it was a dream, but we'll find out as it goes on, huh?” Another spank, and harder this time. Slap of open palm on his bared bottom. 

He squirmed and breathed out through his mouth into the pillow. “Fuck you.”

“Nah, not this time. This time, I'm gonna be the one fucking you. Got all my gear ready and everything.” She brought her hand down, and the sound spread throughout the room. “That is just so satisfying. You have a really tight ass, Alex.”

He grit at his teeth and panted into the pillow. 

“And it's going to feel so nice around my cock.”

“You don't have a--”

“I knew you didn't get it the first time. You really are a boneheaded jock.” She snickered. “Oh, Alex.” She stopped her assault on his butt for a moment, and rummaged through her bag.

Alex didn't want to look. He didn't like the noises. But he had to, curiosity gnawed at him. He glanced over his shoulder and grunted. “No. Come on.”

“Oh, come on? You slam my face into the fucking gym floor and rape me until I bleed, and I can't even fuck you with a lil dick like this?” It was maybe 9 inches, and flared thick at the tip. And it was pink, of all things.

Bitch.

She slipped her toned thighs into the harness, then snapped herself into place at her muscled belly. “How do I look?” She stroked herself with one hand loosely cupped around her cock. “I mean, I won't be able to feel it, but let's be honest. This is less about the physicality and more about the control. Or so I imagine.” She didn't even get naked for him. She just crouched there on her knees, shorts and tank top covering her, and a harness and dick jutting out threateningly. “I've never done anything this naughty before.”

“You could just walk away.”

She shrugged. “True. But then I wouldn't get to pay you back for what you did, and honestly?” She shook her head and pressed her lips into a thin line. “I just couldn't stop thinking about what it'd be like to slam you down in your own bed.” She lay over him, her dildo against his spine, and her clothed breasts against his shoulders. “I wonder if you'll cry.”

“I didn't say... shit like this.”

“Nah, you just threatened to beat my teeth in. For no reason. Plus, I doubt speaking is what gets a meathead like you off. Me? I have a reason. Words man. They make me wetter than anything, and toying with you?” She hissed against his neck. “Letting you know just how rough I'm gonna pop that sweet little cherry of yours? God, it gets me so wet. Admit it. The thought that my little cunt might've been virginal, that got you off. Sure, you almost looked guilty, but I saw your dick, dude. You'd come already, and you still twitched when you asked.”

He felt his cock jerk at those words, right up against the bed. Alex ground his face into the pillow. Fuck her.

“But me? I don't feel bad. This is your fault, and you're gonna take it. Like a bitch, or like a man, I don't really care how.” She leaned back a little, and lifted the smooth feeling shaft. It slapped back down onto his back.

He squirmed into the mattress, and felt the sheets curl and wrinkle a bit under him. “What a psycho.”

“Oh, coming from the rapist.” She spanked him with her hand again, and smirked. “I just think I have an interesting sense of justice.” The farmer slid down his body a bit, and lined her cock up with his entrance. The head pressed against him.

He squeezed his cheeks together as tight as he could. Fingers clenched the sheets, and he stared forward and took in deep, steady breaths. “No.”

“Aww, come on. What, you want some lube?”

“Fuck you!”

“Do you? I have some. I brought it for you, if you can be good. I don't have to hurt you as much as you apparently wanted to hurt me. But I can definitely go that route if you like.” She reached back, and pulled out a small bottle of gel-like lube. 

He panted into his pillowcase and stared ahead. Then, finally, he gave a nod.

“Nah, Alex, you gotta tell me. And don't be too loud about it. Remember, your bedroom is only a room or so away from Granny's and--”

“Shut up! Just...”

“That's not the right way to beg. Maybe you don't really want it.” She tossed the bottle next to him, then used one hand to stretch his cheeks apart, and the other to line the tip up. “I think I can just push--”

“No, wait.”

“Beg. Alex. Like your dog. Beg for it.”

He grit his teeth, and felt the beginnings of tears. But no, fuck her. He shook then away and wiped them with no small amount of fury against his pillow cover. “I want you... to use lube.” It took every bit of strength. Internally, at least. Alex didn't beg for anything, ever. But here he was.

“Nah, that's not good enough. Ask nicely. Say please. And thank you, when I lube up this heavy boy and slam it into your ass. Otherwise...” She pressed more insistently.

He felt it nearly breach his asshole, and he jerked forward. He wouldn't pay attention to the way his cock hardened. That was nothing.

“Alex...”

“Please, use lube. Please!” Never in his entire life had he churned with such humiliation. Even in his worst gridball defeats, even when he'd let his team loose in their last game, he'd never felt this. Utter defeat, and he was still only to maybe the halfway mark of this ordeal. Fuck her.

“I don't know. I guess that'll do. You really weren't anything but a jock in school, were you, Bonehead? There was no real conviction in that.” She spanked him a few times, alternating from tender cheek to tender cheek. “If you want a smoother entrance, loosen up!”

He tried. He really, really tried. Alex inhaled sharply and exhaled just the same with alternating slaps. “Just, go already.” Please. His brows furrowed together, and he groaned into the pillow. 

Who knew his own pain could make his dick dance and leak like that? But it did. He grunted and arched forward a little, to try and get some friction and make this horrible thing a bit better.

She sighed, and pulled something out from her bag. “Sorry, Alex. Actually,” a bitter laugh, “that's a complete lie. I'm not sorry at all.” She reached around under his abs, and worked her way to his cock.

“What're you-- Stop!”

“Nope. Can't have you soaking your own sheets before I let you. Or at all, really. Not while I'm here at least.”

“Bitch!”

“You are just so good at those comebacks.” The lithe farmer went back to work, and pressed her cock to his tight star. “Are you sure you want lube? Because the way you're talking--”

“Please, come on, don't be like... like that.” He felt his pleasure reach higher with every buck of his hips to keep away from that insistent torturous dick. 

“Apologize. Agree to play nice.”

He'd kill her. Probably not really, but it helped him feel a bit better. Fingers dug into palms, and he breathed into the pillow a few times, then, “Please. I'm... I'm sorry. Please. Use lube.”

“Mmm, see? Was that so hard?” She grabbed the bottle, flicked the cap open, and poured a steady stream of it onto his back.

“What's--”

“Easy there, Sport. This is just so I don't have to stop what I'm doing when I'm doing you if you need a lil extra.” She pat him on his pink ass almost affectionately. “Just relax.”

Relax. Yeah. When she was about to... just pound his ass. He shut his eyes and felt his brows line up together. “Fuck.” You. Bitch.

“Mmmhmm. It's coming.” 

He could hear it more than anything. The schlick schlick noise of her lubing herself up.

“I considered using my fingers too,” she said as she began to breach him once more. “I really did. But I just don't feel like getting them dirty.” 

It hurt. It stretched, and filled, and he grit his teeth and inhaled sweat and cotton and hair gel from his pillow. No no no.

“Ah. I can't feel that, but I bet you did.” She pulled his cheeks further apart. 

He did. The head was in, and the slick long dick began its descent. “Fuck. Stop!”

She stilled, almost, though the tiniest bit of pressure continued to move it into him every breath or so.

He blinked, and panted hard. It wasn't like the burn of a workout, or that post-workout haze. This was so much more intense, and concentrated. It wasn't all pain, but that certainly was right there at the front of his mind. Maybe not pain, so much as discomfort. 

“I'm not waiting like this forever.” She pushed deeper. Fingers clawed at his back, and marked trails along his spine and under his shoulder blades.

“Did you have to pick one so big?”

“What, isn't that what all the guys think girls like? Huge dicks? I figured you'd appreciate this. Got it special for you and everything.” She spanked him again, and shoved the rest of the way in.

He did bite down. Alex felt tears spawn in the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them away at the thin cotton with a shake of his head.

“Oh, sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength.” Another hit, and she began to pull back. “This better?” He felt her fingers slide up a dollop of lube, and smear it along his spread entrance.

He froze. And waited.

“I said, is this better?” She pulled back, until almost everything was out of him.

Oh fuck. “Yes, yes, that's better.”

Her body slowly descended over him once more, and speared him on her thick dildo. She seemed almost disappointed. “You never said 'thank you'.” Hips rolled back.

Oh, fuck her. “Thank you...”

And again, she lowered herself into him.

So full, fuck so full. He could practically feel her in his guts. He sniffed hard.

“Awww, Alex isn't crying, is he?” She slammed forward, and pulled his body back enough so she could see. “Oh, you are. That's... that's nice. Did I cry?”

“Like a little bitch.” He knew he'd regret it. And sure enough...

“Well, you know what they say.” She slapped her hips against his plump ass. “Give a bitch a bone. Or something like that. I don't know.” Harder, harder, she didn't have an actual cock to worry about stamina in that way, so she went with unmerciful thrusts.

Slammed him right into the mattress, and worked him over until the bed shook, and the posts rattled against the wall.

Fingers gripped at his hips, and clawed pared nails right into the skin in half moon marks. 

He wouldn't cry anymore, he wouldn't cry anymore, he-- felt it. It wasn't the pain, entirely. It still wasn't an agony, really. It was just so uncomfortable, so humiliating, so intense. Alex was so big, and she was so, so tiny. 

How could he be so weak, to let her fuck him like he was the bitch in this? The little whore to be used?

And how could his cock leak and beg for release like that?

“Fuck. I always kind of want a cock, you know. But it's worth it to not have one, if I get to go as long as I can like this. Look at you, you're so...” She grunted at his ears, and worked her body down over his without pause. “I really do work out, you know. I could probably do this an hour or so. Think I should?”

He couldn't take that. Please, not that.

“It's up to you, Alex. Think I should fuck you until you're blue balled and your dick's so hard it swells over that band I put on it? Think I should fuck you until you can't even come, and it's agony to even touch yourself, but you can't just let it be? That's how a cock ring works, you know. You'll swell and swell, and you won't be able to get release for so long...” She slowed just enough to reach around once more and give his dick a tug. “Hurts, doesn't it?”

It did. Too tight. And she was too full inside him. Fuck. His mouth drooled a little, and he held it open to get more air. There wasn't enough air in his steamy room.

She pulled her hand from his cock, and pressed slick fingers to his cheek. “That's you. Looks like both heads are drooling. You must really love this.”

“No.”

“No? Are you sure? Your dick's so hard, so hot, Alex. I bet you've never been harder in your life.” She grabbed him by the shoulder. Then the other hand caught him too. 

She lifted him a bit, enough that his ass was raised. Ready for her.

It didn't hurt there anymore. And his cock begged for release, but being in the air and not against the mattress was nicer, somehow. It wasn't such an ever-present thing.

Alex let out a low moan.

“Wow, you really do like it, huh?” She worked her hands from his shoulders to his bottom, and arched him up a bit more. “Like the little bitch you are.”

No. But, his body squirmed and he positioned himself so it'd be more comfortable. Not because he wanted it. Not at all. But he didn't want it to hurt. 

“So eager, too.” She used his hips to help get a better angle, then pressed her silicone cock back in. “I hope--”

“Alex?” Evelyn's shaky voice called out with a note of sleepiness. “Are you ok in there? I heard the bed shake.”

“J-just working out. Sorry, Granny.” He shut his eyes and inhaled slowly, carefully. “I'll stop, don't worry. Just... Get back to bed, alright? I won't keep you up.”

“Alright, dear. Sleep tight.” 

The farmer's voice was at his ear. “Imagine if she had come in. What do you think she'd say? What would she do?”

“F-fuck you.”

“Nah. Probably she wouldn't do that. But I get it. That's a... touchy subject.” She returned to the roll of her hips, and she pressed deeper into him, then tugged back, and returned to his core in another slick move. “But I'm not done yet.”

He panted and tried to keep everything steady. It was all too much, and he was exhausted in ways he didn't even know he could be.

There was nothing to say she'd be done anytime soon. Even her breathing remained at the same, somewhat quick, pace. Sweat soaked her body like it would during a heavy workout, and slid down her skin and onto his own. But she kept going. There was no tell-tale twitch, nothing like his own cock would let him know when it was time.

And she kept hitting a spot, deep inside, that actually felt good. That made his cock bounce against his belly and leak just enough that he'd have a spot there he'd have to wipe away.

Alex couldn't take it. “F-finish up already.”

She slowed her brutal thrusts and seemed to consider. “Are you begging me to stop?”

Damn her. Damn her. He nodded.

“Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it now. I mean, just look at that cock. Twitching, drooling, just like you.”

He grit his teeth and tried to regulate his breathing. “Just. Please. Finish.”

“Oh, hum. Fine.” She slapped his ass again, and began to bounce into him. “If you ask so nicely...”

Every hit struck a chord. That spot. He didn't even know what it was, but it was too intense, and he whimpered and pressed the top of his head to the pillow, and watched her upside down a bit as she fucked him.

Forced him.

He didn't know. He didn't know.

It wasn't right to make it feel good, and he had to wonder if she'd been holding off on making it feel like that until he'd begged for her to finish.

He didn't wonder when a minute after she started her attack on that area, she pulled out, and slipped off the bed.

Fucker.

“You asked for it to be over,” She wiped off the dildo with a wet wipe, and tossed it into his garbage can, then began to put away all her toys into her bag.

Finally, she pulled the keys from the front pocket, and tossed them by his feet. “I hope you can figure out how to work these. For your sake.” She shrugged, then pulled the bag over her shoulder, and strut out.

He was quick. Maybe he was stupid in some things, but he knew his body. Though he was not as limber as a hot cheerleader, he still did his stretches every day. Alex grabbed the keys between big toe and smaller toe, and began to twist and curl until they were near the keyhole. Toes couldn't put the keys in, but with a bit of help from his teeth...

Click.

The opposite of how he'd felt when he first heard that noise flooded his systems. Relief. Release. He stood carefully, and found his legs a bit like jelly. But he prevailed, pulled on his shorts, and quickly moved to the door.

Outside, she was still there. Right in front of his dog's fence, smoking a cigarette.

She flicked some ashes over the fence, then grinned over with bright teeth in the street lighting. “Wow, Mister Sportsball worked fast. I didn't think you'd even know how to get out.”

“I'm good with my body.”

She nodded at his prick, obviously still hard through his shorts. “Right. You're not planning to try and take care of that with me right now, are you? Because I think that's one of your worse ideas if you are. Maybe even worse than last time.”

She was right. He hadn't planned on it, but as quick as she said it, the idea flirted with him, and finally faded. No, he wouldn't do anything here. Even if his cock screamed at him to hold her down and fuck her hard.

“Didn't think so.” She dropped the cigarette and stomped on it under sneakers. “That was a pretty good workout. I feel good. How about you?”

“If you think you can just do that and...”

“And what? Get away with it? That was just comeuppance, Alex. All you have to do, is walk away. Leave me be. And I'll ignore you, and you can ignore me. Just learn your lesson, Alex.” She smirked and tucked thumbs into the pockets of her shorts. “Or don't. Punish me. I punish you. The whole thing could get real ugly, real quick.”

He stood in the doorway, and watched her. Sweat made the thin red tank cling to her body, and the chill of Spring air kept her nipples hard and obvious through the material. Her bottoms looked soaked too, and probably not just from sweat.

She chuckled and shook her head. “Well. Whatever.” Her shoulders rolled into a casual shrug, and she hitched the bag higher up along the slope of her body, then started on her trek back home. “Night night, Meathead.”

Night night. He turned, shut the door, and headed towards the shower. He needed something hot to jerk into, or this boner might just kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
